xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaburask
Zaburask are semi-humanoid reptiles, with over-all humanish shaped bodies, and abundant reptilian features such as: scales, claws, tails, teeth, eyes, snouts, etc... Form Ahngwn are the smallest of the Zaburask subraces, and according to the others also the most unremarkable. Like the other Zaburask they have tails, scales, clawed hands and feet, sharp teeth, and a snout; though their tails are more slim than most, their claws are not as large or as sharp, neither are their teeth, and their snout is shorter than most of the others'. Their underbelly scales are much finer and far more smooth than the other species, and if you're not paying close attention, could easily pass for skin. They have a small, curved ridge of pointed scales on each side of their head to help direct sound into their ear channels. It is not uncommon for them to have a ridge of spikey scales along their head and down their spine, and sometimes they have multiple. They start with Wind Defense, Nocturnal, Martial Affinity, Wind Resistence, and Light Weapon Buff as well as Frost Yielding, and Large Weapon Debuff Dromurr are larger than the Ahngwn and have thicker scales, but over all are about the middle of all subraces in size. Their snout size is slightly larger than the Ahngwn on average, and their claws are longer. Their scales are typically much smoother than others, but thick enough to not be mistaken for skin. They have a small, curved ridge of rounded scales on each side of their head to help direct sound into their ear channels. They have shorter, thicker tails that are commonly blunted at the end. They lack the dorsal ridges that some other species have. They start with Wind Defense, Nocturnal, Martial Affinity, Razor Talon, and Fire Resistance as well as Frost Yielding, and Frost Weakness Iaenvis are the largest of the Zaburask on average, with the Nethir as a close second, they also have the longest snouts, the thickest scales, the most jagged scales, and the sharpest claws and teeth. Their tails are long and thick, though unlike other Zaburask, their tails are relatively flat on the sides. They have a curved ridge of pointed scales on each side of their head to help direct sound into their ear channels. Like the Ahngwn it is not uncommon for them to have ridges of scales along their head and down their spine, and often have multiple rows, unlike the Ahngwn however, their dorsal ridges are much more pronounced. They start with Wind Defense, Nocturnal, Martial Affinity, Cannibalism, and Heavy Weapon Affinity as well as Frost Yielding, and Fire Weakness Nethir are the second largest of the Zaburask, rivaling the Iaenvis in not only size, but also size and sharpness of scales and teeth, and length and thickness of tail. Their scales are rough, but fine, their snout is longer than that of the Dromurr, but not near as long as the Iaenvis. They lack the ear ridge and dorsal ridges that some other species have. They start with Wind Defense, Nocturnal, Martial Affinity, Toxin, and Martial Buff as well as Frost Yielding, and Dominance Seirwuol are about the same size as the Dromurr, and unlike the other Zaburask, they have a large shell on their back. Their snouts are smaller than even the Ahngwn, and their scales are more fine, but not as smooth. The scales on their snout are much smoother and harder than their other scales, giving them an almost beaked look to them. They lack the ear ridges that some other Zaburask have, but they occasionally have the dorsal ridges, though they only appear on the Seirwoul's shell, and are quite rare. They start with Wind Defense, Nocturnal, Martial Affinity, Natural Defense, and Water Resistance as well as Frost Yielding, and Top Heavy Xalliin are only slightly larger than the Ahngwn and have longer tails, but are the same in most other aspects. Unlike the Ahngwn, however, they have webbed hands and feet, as well as frills on either side of their head that they can extend to appear larger than they are, giving them an almost maned appearance when opened. While the typically have the ear ridges that some Zaburask have, they lack the dorsal ridges. They start with Wind Defense, Nocturnal, Martial Affinity, Fleet, and Tremor Sense as well as Frost Yielding, and Wind Yielding Category:Ophis Category:Race